


I will try to fix you

by fabulousinez



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, he needs a hug, slightly angsty, someone please hug sousuke, sousuke defense squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto kept staring at the place where Sousuke had disappeared. Sometimes not even a conforting hug could fix what was damaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will try to fix you

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Really short stuff that came to life due to feels caused by episode 9. Sousuke really needs a hug. Someone wrap that boy in a blanket and take care of him. Written at 1am so it might not be as good as the others. Enjoy :)
> 
> N/A 2: Title from Coldplay's Fix You

When he entered in the dark empty shower room, Makoto’s only intention was to clear his mind. He didn’t qualify himself for the 100m backstroke. It was okay, though. It hurt, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn’t going to take swimming seriously like Rin. He didn’t win and wasn’t mad about it, but he still couldn’t help the little sting in his heart. 

However, as he closed the tap, he heard the faint sound of water running coming from the showers. Perhaps he wasn’t as alone as he thought. 

Cleaning his face with a fresh towel, Makoto’s alert senses were turned on as he heard the low painful whimper of a man. 

“Hello? Is anybody here?”

There was no answer, but whoever was at the shower whimpered once again, the hurting sound casting daggers on Makoto’s chest.

All his carefullness when approaching the showers evaporated from him when he saw a man sitting on the floor, hand clinging to his right shoulder, water hiting mercilessly on him.

“Are you okay? Do you need any help?” - Makoto readily asked, crounching in front of the man.

“Go away!” - the man growled, the pain evident on his voice.

“But I need to call someone! I can’t leave you here! You’re -“

“I told you to leave me alone!” - the man snarled, raising his fierce eyes to Makoto.

“Yamazaki-kun?” - Makoto’s head went blank as he remembered Kisumi’s words. No, Yamazaki-kun’s shoulder wasn’t better! If anything it had deteriorated judging by the way Sousuke clinging on it as if to ease the pain.

“Leave me alone!” - the butterfly swimmer repeated, his voice weak, biting his bottom lip to prevent another painful whimper.

“What? I can’t do that! You need to get someone to look at that! I’ll help you, Yamazaki-kun! I can’t leave you here while you’re in pain!” - Makoto tried, the hand he had put on Sousuke’s arm quickly shoved away.

“Why would you want to help? You don’t get what I feel.”

Sousuke’s words had been a murmur, something Makoto wasn’t supposed to hear. 

“I don’t get what you feel, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you, Yamazaki-kun. You need a doctor!”

“No, no! I can’t leave here! Rin….” - Sousuke breathed in the air with difficulty - “Rin can’t know. I can’t leave…”

Seeing how desperate the taller swimmer was Makoto, although not agreeing with Sousuke’s determination on staying there, consented. After all, the other man was alone, with no one to whom he could possibly share his fears and crushed dreams. So, sitting next to Sousuke was the only thing Makoto could do. His presence migt have been unwanted, but there was no way he would leave the Samezuka swimmer alone in that emotionally and phisically wrecked state.

A careful hand rested on Sousuke’s right knee, clenching softly, a hidden message transmited in the gesture. A sob escaped Sousuke’s mouth. And another and another. Tears kept rolling down Sousuke’s cheeks, all his dreams of going pro and swimming with Rin drowing and vanishing like that water that kept hitting on them. 

Makoto’s strong arm envolved Sousuke, who uncounciously snuggled against Makoto, his sobs now muffled by Makoto’s Iwatobi jacket. 

The minutes went by with none of them saying a word. When Sousuke’s sobs came to an end, the taller boy let go of Makoto and stood up, leaving the green eyed boy and his worried expression behind.

Makoto kept staring at the place where Sousuke had disappeared. Sometimes not even a conforting hug could fix what was damaged.


End file.
